Path to Love
by Hikari no miko
Summary: A request fic. Two people are getting married. Two people are secretly in love with them. Add confusion, drama, love triangles and a lot of emotional angst. Mimato, Michi, Sorato and Taiora


Path to Love  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
  
  
~*~I may never know it...but I'll always love you~*~  
  
  
A/N: Hey ^_^ this was a fic requested by Emily Ishida. Gomen Emily! It took forever ne? I'm soooo sorry! But I wanted it to be good and well I didnt have many ideas. Emily please email me again after you read this. I lost your email Anyway you wanted a fic that has Yamato marrying Sora but after he marries her, realizes he loves Mimi and bashes Sora right? I hope so x__x I made Sora a bit of a bad person here because since you wanted Yamato to bash her I couldnt have her sweet could I? o_O; I didnt want to be totally mean so I gave her a slight reason for it. This fic contains, Mimato, Sorato, Taiora and Michi.  
  
  
  
  
Why can't you love me?   
  
Love me like I you  
  
Oh, baby  
  
Don't you see?  
  
I'm drifting to sea  
  
Without a way back  
  
Without you as my raft...  
  
Please love  
  
Cause don't you see?  
  
Oh, baby  
  
Love is a pathway  
  
And I'll travel  
  
Through it, to your arms...  
  
Humming the lyrics, Mimi glided her way down the isles of the shop. Sora and Matt's wedding was in two weeks. She should be happy right?   
  
She should be ecstatic but...why did her heart hurt so much?  
  
Coming up to a pearl dress in a display, her heart gasped at its beauty. Embroidered with diamonds and little pearls.   
  
'So beautiful...if only...'  
  
"Yea...if only." Bitterly turning away, she walked out the store. 'I should be happy for them. No. I am happy for them. I am.... I have to be...have to be...'  
  
'Yama...'  
  
Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk she stared into nothingness.   
  
"Yama."   
  
Not noticing a pair of arms wrap around her till it was too late, she turned around and came face to face with Tai?  
  
"Heya Meem's! Watcha doing staring off into space?"   
  
Mimi smiled sadly before looking away. "Just...stuff."  
  
Giving her an understanding look, he wrapped his arm around her. "Hey...lets go out. I'll treat ya to some ice cream."  
  
Looking up she nodded. "Yea...thanks Tai."  
  
  
Sora hummed as she picked out the fabric for her wedding. "La...da...da..." Placing fabric after fabric on her bed she thought of everything that happened.   
  
'Matt.'  
  
Yamato...her childhood crush was finally hers! Oh, she knew that Mimi was in love with him but...  
  
Throwing a silk sheet on her bed she cried out, "Mimi is so selfish! I deserve Matt more than her!"  
  
Realizing what she did, she quickly picked up the sheet. Silk stained easily you know. Placing it with the others, she continued with her thoughts. She still remembered the day she had admitted her love for Matt.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Mimi! Mimi!" Rushing up to the other girl, Sora jumped up and down.   
  
"Matt said yes! Matt said yes!"   
  
Turning her pained eyes to her friend, Mimi forced a smile. "I'm so happy for you Sora. You two deserve each other."  
  
Sora smirked at the comment. She knew. She knew Mimi loved Matt since the digiworld but Sora liked him to.   
  
'Why should Mimi always get what she wanted? She gets everything else so I'll take what's most important to her.'  
  
~End~  
  
Sora was jealous of Mimi. In her eyes the other girl had everything. Looks, money a loving family. Why should she always get the short straw?   
  
True they were friends, maybe even considered best friends. But Sora could never consider Mimi her best friend. Not with this secret regret and anger she experienced every time luck passed Mimi's way.   
  
'Mimi doesn't need everything. She has almost everything already. Love isn't something she needs.' Besides…it was her crest.  
  
Placing the last sheet away, Sora grinned. "I wonder how Mimi is taking everything?"  
  
  
Walking into her apartment, Mimi sighed. She had a good time with Tai but...it still hurt inside.   
  
"Yama..." Whispering his name was all she could do.   
  
He was taken.   
  
His heart, was taken by someone else...  
  
She should be happy but...it just hurts so much.  
  
Touching the mirror of her vanity, she traced the features of her face. "Yamato...I love you so much...why didn't you ever notice me?"  
  
"No. I can't blame Yama...It was my fault for not saying anything. But...I didn't say it because you had Sora…"   
  
Putting her hand to her heart Mimi remembered Yamato's face when he was with Sora and the others, the last time before the engagement.   
  
"You seemed so happy...All I want is for you to be happy..."  
  
Staring dreamily out the window, she felt a light breeze find its way inside. Shivering she got up to close it. Peeking out into the street, Mimi saw a man stumbling across her lawn.   
  
Thinking he was wounded she shoved on her shoes and ran out the door. "Hey! Hey! Are you alright sir?"   
  
Grabbing his shoulder, she tried to steady his balance. "Hey!" Looking up, the young man met her eyes.   
  
Stumbling Mimi gasped at what she saw. "Ya…ya…Yamato!?"  
  
He put on a goofy grin before waving his arm in the air. "Oiy! It's you Mimi. What are you doing out this late eh?"  
  
"This is my house."  
  
"Really? Good for ya!"  
  
Noticing his slurred words and odor Mimi came to a conclusion. "You're drunk!"  
  
"What? Naw…the guys and I just went out. Can't do that anymore when after I get hitched, ya know?"  
  
Mimi winced at the mention of his wedding but quickly hid it with a smile. "Come on Yamato. You can stay at my house. I don't wanna read in the paper tomorrow that you were found in some ditch."  
  
"Naw…its alright…I can make it home…" Getting out of Mimi's hold he tried to walk away but passed out when he reached the curve.  
  
"Oiy ve…" Smacking her head, Mimi tried to hoist Yamato on her shoulder.  
  
"Jeez…When did you get so heavy?"   
  
Succeeding in dragging him into the house she laid/dropped him onto the couch.   
"I guess I should call Sora but…its is 2:46 am."   
  
Looking at the clocked she sighed. "I'll call tomorrow."   
  
Remembering Yamato, she watched as he quietly inhaled and exhaled, as he slept, oblivious to the feelings he was causing in Mimi's heart.   
  
Slowly crouched over him, she swept his bangs from his face. "Yama…you look so peaceful…"   
Tracing his handsome features with her hands they finally rested on his lips. Looking at them she couldn't help but want to make them hers.   
  
Even for only a moment. Taking a sharp breath she lowered her lips to his in and in a split second everything went white. Like they were floating, or better yet flying.  
  
Then in a split second it was gone. The feeling…  
  
Closing her eyes, she savored the moment on her lips. The feel of his, one with her own still lingered in her memory. As it probably will for eternity.  
  
Looking back down at his peaceful face she sighed in contentment. Even if she would never, have him…  
  
Be able to taste the sweetness of his lips ever again…that one moment made all her pain go away for a time. And the memory of his taste would never leave hers.   
  
"Yamato…"  
  
  
The next morning Yamato woke up to find him sprawled across a huge couch, with his arms and legs hanging over the sides. On his chest was a small purple blanket that read, M on it.   
  
Confused he looked around. Where was he? He spotted a fatigued and petite body sitting in an uncomfortable position on the chair next to him.   
  
Mimi lay sleeping, with which looked like fitful dreams, evident from the tossing and turning of her head.   
  
Surprised and concerned Yamato tried to wake her up but got a slap in the face instead.  
"Ow!" Rubbing his soar cheek he tried a different approach.   
  
Taking her hand into his, he started to gently rub it. "Shh…Shh…Nightmares cant hurt you…"  
  
Like magic, Mimi's faced slowly relaxed and her breathing became more even. Convinced that the monsters and demons haunting her dreams were now chased away he got up.  
  
"So I'm at Mimi's huh? Musta got wasted last night…" Groggily scratching his head, he didn't notice his foot slip and tripped himself. Falling onto Mimi, he brought her up with a rude awakening.  
  
"Ah! What the heck?" Trying to wrestle with the bigger body on top of her, Mimi kicked her feet.   
  
"Hey ow!"  
  
"Yamato?!" Surprised she pushed off the body and stood up.  
  
On the ground Yama stared up at her with an embarrassed and cute face. "Well good morning sunshine."  
  
Blushing Mimi quickly hid her embarrassment with anger. "What do you think you were doing? You're engaged!"  
  
Now blushing himself, Yamato jumped up in his defense. "Hey, I just fell. I didn't mean to fall on you."  
  
Still angry Mimi turned her heels and made her way into the kitchen. "Whatever."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Following her heels, Yama took a hold of her arm.   
  
"It really was an accident. You know I wouldn't do something perverted."  
  
"Yea I know…" Turning away she quietly took some eggs out of the fridge.  
  
"I guess I was just surprised…" Half lying Mimi cracked some eggs into a bowl. 'I half wish you were making a move on me…then I'd know…'  
  
Interrupting her thoughts Yamato made his way up to her. "What are you doing with those?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, umm, well making us breakfast."   
  
"You know I don't have too, I can just pick up something."  
  
"No! I mean…I…don't want you to leave without at least eating something."  
  
Giving her a strange look, Yamato nodded. "Alright. Under one condition."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"That I help you." Taking the bowl from her he started to stir the eggs, giving her a smile.  
  
Smiling back Mimi, started to take the other ingredients out. "Thank you."  
  
  
In her apartment Sora tapped her pen on the counter, an annoyed look on her face. 'Where was he?! He didn't come home last night. Did he fall off a cliff? Or was he at some tramps house?!'  
  
Breaking the pen in half Sora jumped up. "Where are you damnit?!"   
  
Thinking over all the places her fiancé could be, Sora paced around the room. "I called Taichi…not there…not at Daisuke's…he said he was going to be around Tokyo but…No. He couldn't. No.He…He…He's at Mimi's!"  
  
'How dare she seduce her fiancé! Hers! That hussy!' Angrily grabbing her jacket, Sora stormed out of the apartment and towards her car.   
  
'If that little spoiled brat thinks she can take away the one thing I have over her then she's wrong.' She had gotten Yamato first. Its not her fault Mimi was too much of a coward to fess up her feelings before.  
  
Ramming her shoe to the gas pedal, Sora raced out of the garage, frightening a pedestrian. "Hey! Watch it lady! People today…"  
  
  
Back at Mimi's, she and Yamato sat at a table eating their breakfast. "Yama! This is the best omelet I've ever eaten! You always were a good cook!"  
  
Blushing Yamato took a swing of his juice. "Well I've had lots of practicing."   
  
Looking at Mimi's beaming face, he couldn't help but smile. She was always smiling. So kind hearted. He could almost get lost looking at her, when she smiled at him.  
  
"Yamato? Do I have something on my face?" Quickly wiping her mouth with a napkin, she blushed.  
  
"Huh? Uh no. I was just…just spacing I guess." Blushing Yamato looked away. How could he let her catch him?  
  
"Oh…ok." Quietly finishing her eggs, Mimi got up for more juice.   
  
"So Yama…how's your band?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, we're doing great. I really think we're going somewhere. Too bad I have to quit…"  
  
"What?!" Dropping her plates, Mimi made a loud clatter in the kitchen.  
  
"Mimi! What's wrong?!" Jumping from his seat he rushed over to her.   
"Are you ok?"  
  
Her back facing him, Mimi couldn't believe it. "Is it true? So you're leaving your band? But why?!"   
  
Turning around to face him, confusion was evident on her face. "But you love your band! You love music! And you're wonderful at it! Why on earth would you just walk away?"  
  
His turn to look away, Yamato couldn't face her. "You're right…I do love music. I love everything about it. Like you I guess…"  
  
"Yamato…then why?"  
  
Facing her Yamato faked a smile. "Sora doesn't like the band. She says there's no positive future in it and she doesn't want to start a family on shaky ground."   
  
Fiddling with a spoon he sighed. "She's right I guess. There is no definite answer that says I'll be successful in the music industry…its better to just let it go. Besides…it's only a dream. Not reality."  
  
"That's not true!" Facing him, Mimi's eyes flashed with determination.  
  
"How can you say, Only a Dream! There are no half-baked dreams! If its really worthwhile and something you love you should never just let it go! Especially when you're so good at it! Yamato you have so much talent. I can't believe you became the kind of person who would just let everything go on a whim!"  
  
Shocked at her outburst Mimi brought her hands to her mouth. Yamato also stared at her in shock. "Mimi…"  
  
"I…I…Gomen…Gomen! I spoke out of line! I shouldn't have said anything! I'm so sorry! Gomen!"  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"I…I just don't want to see…see you lose your dream…gomen…" Breaking down in tears, Mimi sank to the floor.  
  
"Mimi I…Mimi…" Going to her, Yamato wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He didn't know why he did it or on what impulse made him do it but…it just felt so right.  
  
Rocking her back and forth, he gently stroked her hair. "Shh…Shh…Mimi stop crying…I'm not mad…but please…stop crying. It hurts me to see you this way."  
  
It was true. Seeing Mimi cried brought out closed feelings, he tried to push away. Feelings he tried to lock away, to never be brought up again. But seeing her cry…the tears cascading down her face. It made his heart wrench.  
  
All through their childhood, ever since the digiworld…he had loved Mimi. He just never had enough courage to tell her. Every time she came into a room and lit it up with her smile…he wanted to embrace her.   
  
She was so fragile. Like a doll you want to love and protect. Having Mimi in his arms, so fragile…made emotions he never wanted to feel again break out of their encased shell.   
  
Why? Why didn't he ever tell her? It was because…because of his own fears. What if he rejected him? Laughed at him and returned back to her lace lined and cheerful life. Leaving him behind, cold and alone…always alone.  
  
He just didn't belong with someone as pure as her…no…he didn't blame her. It was his own cowardice that prevented him from ever fulfilling his heart. He didn't deserve her.   
  
Someone like Taichi would make a much better suitor. Some not afraid to voice out his feelings and go for the girl he loved. She's too good for him. He couldn't love her.  
  
  
That thought waking him up back to reality, Yamato suddenly realized he still had Mimi in his arms stroking her. Her cries have died down and he could only hear the rhythmic sounds of their breathing and a few sniffles from Mimi.  
  
Stroking her one last time, Yamato pushed her away. "Y…Yamato?"  
  
Wiping away her tears she looked up at him. "I'm…I'm sorry…I just…just couldn't stop crying."  
  
"Its alright but…" Turning away Yamato once again buried his true feelings under all the confusion in his heart.   
  
"I should get going…Sora's probably going nuts by now…" Getting his jacket he made his way towards the door.  
  
"Yama wait!" Grabbing onto his arm she looked at him with such sincere eyes…  
  
"I may have been out of line and its your live but…don't give you're your dream Yamato. Never give it up."  
  
In fear of losing himself in her eyes, Yamato quickly turned away. "Mimi…I appreciate your concern but…you're right. Its my life." Pulling his arm free from Mimi's grasp, he made his way towards the door.  
  
"Yamato!" Hurt evident in her eyes, but also determination, Mimi grabbed a hold of him again.   
  
"Don't walk away from me!" As she shouted at him her front door suddenly burst open.  
  
"Mimi! How could you?" Grabbing onto Yamato, Sora pulled him out of Mimi's grasp.  
  
"I can't believe my best friend is trying to steal my fiancé! How dare you!"   
  
Shocked Mimi took a step back. "Sora…I wasn't."  
  
"Don't Sora me! I know what I saw! You hanging all over him! Yamato I'm so ashamed!"  
  
"Sora she's telling the truth! She wasn't coming on to me!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts…she was helping me put on my jacket. Now apologize and lets get going."  
  
"Humph." Still agitated Sora turned to Mimi and plastered on a fake cheery smile, not going unnoticed by Mimi or Yamato.   
  
"I'm sorry Mimi. I was just so…so shocked to see my best friend with my lover. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"I…I…of coarse Sora! I understand." Faking her own smile, Mimi held in her tears.  
  
"Well then Yama honey lets get going." Tugging on his sleeve, Sora pushed him towards the door.  
  
"Bye Mimi!" And with that she shoved Yamato outside before he could say a thing and left Mimi to watch them leave.  
  
"Good…bye…" Watching the door slam after them, Mimi slowly slunk to her knees.   
  
As tears formed in her eyes, she clutched her heart. "Yamato…please…please…never lose your dreams…"  
  
  
On the freeway driving home, Sora's eyes twitched as she watched Yamato stare out of his window. "So…what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"What? I told you she was just helping me with my jacket." Not bothering to face her he watched as the other cars drove by.  
A vain popping at his actions, Sora swerved suddenly, making Yamato slam against the door. "You think I'm stupid!? What the hell were you doing at her house in the first place?!?"  
  
"What the! I…" Seating himself back properly in his seat, Yamato scowled at Sora.   
  
"I can't visit my friends?"  
  
"And you didn't come home last night! Where did you stay?!"  
  
"Taichi's."  
  
"I called Taichi!" Angered by him lying to her she swerved again but this time parked it to the side.  
  
Calmly staring ahead of her Sora put her sweet voice back on. "Yamato…dear. Please don't lie to me. Tell me the truth."  
  
Sighing Yamato clutched his head. "Alright…Alright…Last night I got drunk and I guess Mimi found me. Nothing happened. When I woke up I was on her couch, fully dressed and she was on a chair sleeping, also fully dressed. That's all that happened."  
  
"Really Yamato?" Scooting up to him she looked at his face.  
  
"Is that everything?"  
  
Yamato nodded. Sora didn't need to know about the conversation Mimi and he had. It was in the past and not important, Sora was his future wife and love not Mimi.  
  
"Yes. That was everything."  
  
"Oh, Yamato I'm so glad! I thought you were going to leave me!" Grabbing onto him, Sora wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I'm so happy Yamato!"  
  
Yamato slowly wrapped him arms around her but didn't smile. In his head his thoughts raced.  
  
'This…it doesn't feel as warm as it does with Mimi…No! What are you thinking? Sora is going to be your wife! Not Mimi! That's right…not Mimi…You love Sora…Sora proclaimed her love to you when Mimi was out of reach. Sora had poured her heart to you…not Mimi…She loves you…Yes she does…and you love her. She'll never leave you. She won't hurt you like Mimi might. This way there's no risk…you wont be hurt…that's right…this is right…I love Sora.'  
Yamato tightened his hug as Sora smirked. 'Yamato…you're mine.'  
  
He new this was the best route. He wouldn't be hurt this way. He loved Sora not Mimi. He had gotten over her years ago and Sora was now what made his heart soar. But deep down his heart asked him why did he have to keep telling himself?  
  
  
A few days after her conversation with Yama, Mimi was still concerned. 'How can he just give up?'   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Taichi waved at her from the café's doorway. "Meem's!"  
  
Running towards her he grinned. "Sorry I'm late. But you know traffic is murder."  
  
Laughing Mimi took a sip of her coffee. "Yah, I know."   
  
Sitting down Taichi ordered a coffee and some cake. After the waiter left he returned his attention to Mimi. "So…how have you been doing?"  
  
"About the same as you." Facing the table, the occupants sighed.  
  
"That bad eh?" Fiddling with the napkins, Taichi tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Well since both the loves of our lives are getting hitched why don't we?"   
  
Smiling Mimi turned to him. "Tai!"  
  
"What? It was just a suggestion." Grinning, Taichi had broken the tension and the friends began to discuss everyday things.  
  
When the topic of the wedding came up again both digidestined turned quiet. "Well I guess we have to talk about it sometime."  
  
"Yea…" Stirring her coffee Mimi didn't look up.   
  
"Taichi…"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Do you think…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know how the priest always say…and whoever speak now or forever hold their truth…"  
  
Raising an eyebrow he looked at her. "Yeeeaaaa?"  
  
"Well do you think…" by now Mimi has almost spilled her drink.  
  
"Do you think we should do what he says and speak?"  
  
"What?!" Dropping his fork, Taichi looked at her seriously.  
  
"Mimi…" Looking away from him Mimi looked ashamed.  
  
"I know…I'm sorry…we can't ruin their happiness…but it hurts so much!"  
  
Facing down, tears started to leak their way out. "I…I…just…"  
  
"Mimi…" Moving over to her, Taichi wrapped his arms around her trembling body.  
  
"Go ahead and cry…its ok to cry…let it out." Happy that the café was almost empty, Mimi wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Shh…its ok."  
  
"Ta…Taichi!" Burying her head in his shoulder Mimi held on tighter. She felt safe…just like she has with Yamato. But this was different…not the same…but she still hung onto this warmth.  
  
'Taichi…I love you too…you'll always be someone in my heart…too bad its not the way that would make both our lives more bearable…but…thank you.'  
  
Combing his hands through her hair Tachi whispered comforting words in her ear. "Shh…everything will be fine."  
  
'Meem's…too bad I don't love you that way eh? I know you feel the same…it would be much easier…but…you cant choose who you fall in love with…lets cry together.'  
  
  
Outside Yamato and Takeru strolled down the boulevard. "So Yamato…only a week before the big day. Are you nervous?"  
  
Looking up at the cloud covered sky, Yamato sighed. "As nervous as I should be."  
  
"Hmm…yea I guess." Looking around for a good place to eat Takeru spotted Tai and Mimi through the window.  
  
"Hey, Yama…isn't that Taichi and Mimi?"   
  
"What?" Pointing towards the café Takeru leaned towards the couple in the corner.  
  
"Look. Its them isn't it?" Taking a look at the direction Takeru pointed at, Yamato's heart skipped a beat.  
  
'What the hell…' Walking towards the café, Takeru ran after him.  
  
"Hey woah! What's the rush?"   
  
"When did they get so…so close?" Balancing on his foot, Takeru shrugged.  
  
"I heard from Hikari that they've been spending a lot of time with each other lately.  
  
"Really." Not liking what he was hearing or seeing, he was about to confront them in the café but stopped himself at the door.  
  
'What was he doing? Why should he care? Wasn't he the one who said they should be together? Yes…that was for the best…but then…what was this painful feeling he was getting? What…what am I feeling? I shouldn't care…No I don't!'  
  
Stepping away from the door he stumbled on Takeru. "Hey…Ni-san, what's up? I thought we were going in?"  
  
"Nu…no. Come on Takeru I have some more business to attend. Looking at Mimi in Taichi's embrace one last time, Yamato turned away and headed across the street.  
  
"He…hey! Wait up! Why?"  
  
Hearing noise outside Taichi looked up to see Takeru and Yamato walking by. "Yamato?"  
  
"Huh?" Hearing the name Mimi quickly got up and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Wh…where?" Dismissing it Taichi shook his head.  
  
"No…nowhere…it was a mistake I guess."  
  
"Oh…" Looking down Mimi noticed how wet she made his jacket.  
  
"Taichi…sorry I'll wipe it off." Taking a napkin she tried to clean it but Taichi stopped her.  
  
"No…leave it…they're Mimi's tears…I don't mind then."  
  
Blushing Mimi pouted. "Tai! You smooth talker!"  
  
"Haha, come on. Lets go ice skating eh?"  
  
"Ok." Giving him a smile she got up. As there were about to leave she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Tai…?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
  
Takeru slammed the door of his brother's apartment. "Yamato, what the hell was that? Why did you rush home so fast?"  
  
Leaning against the doorframe, Yamato rubbed his face. "I don't know…"  
  
"Was it because of Mimi and Taichi?"   
  
Looking at his brother from between his fingers, Yamato sighed.  
"I…I don't know…when I saw them…together like that. I felt this intense pain. I felt like someone slashed my heart…and then…I felt this sudden wash of fear and I just…I just had to get away…from them, from there…just get away."  
  
Knocking his head against the wall, Yamato looked up. "I don't know what I'm feeling. I thought I had all my priorities and feelings sorted but…I just don't know anymore."  
  
Listening to his brother Takeru shook his head before patting him on the back. "Ni-san…I think you should face the cause of your confusion head on…or in other words talk to her."  
  
"How do you…"  
  
Smiling, Takeru walked away. "Its written all over you face. You're confused because of Mimi. So go find out why!"  
  
Closing the door on his way out, Takeru smirked. 'Maybe…maybe now he'll listen to his heart.'  
  
Staring at the space Takeru once occupied, Yamato sighed. "I need to talk to Mimi."  
  
  
At the rink, Mimi glided across the surface with ease. "Hee…come on Tai! Don't be scared!"  
  
"Easy for you to say!" Clutching to the railing, he tried to balance himself.   
  
"Well it was your idea!" Gliding over him, Mimi connected their arms.   
  
"Come one! I'll give you a free lesson."  
  
"I'm honored." Grinning Taichi let her glide him towards the middle.   
  
"First off its just life roller blading. Just take of like you would on wheels." Letting go of his arm she demonstrated.  
  
"See? Simple."  
  
"Right." Trying to copy what she did, Taichi slipped.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"Hahaha!!!" Laughing Mimi pulled him back up.   
  
"You just need practice."  
  
"I need talent."  
  
"Oh, Tai."  
  
After many falls and re-tries Mimi decided they should retire to a bench and watch other people try their luck. "It wasn't that bad."  
  
"You weren't the one on his butt 79% of the time."  
  
"Whatever." Taking a seat next to him, they became quiet as they watched couples; children and many others glide across the ice.  
  
"Taichi…do you really think everything turned out for the best?" Turning to him Mimi found him with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"I really don't know Mimi. I just hope they'll be happy. When you love someone…all you want is their happiness…from what I think…if you're not willing to sacrifice everything for the person you love…then you weren't ever truly in love."  
  
"Hmm…" Looking back out to the skaters she sighed.   
  
"I'm glad we agree. As much as it hurts and as much as I want to tell him…I know this is for the best. He'll be happy. That's all I really want."  
  
"It is better to have loved and lost…then to have never loved at all."  
  
"When did you become such a poet?"  
  
"Ever since I've loved and lost of coarse." Grinning Taichi reached over to hold her hand.  
  
"Don't worry…whatever happens…at least we'll have something to remember all our lives."  
  
Squeezing his hand, Mimi smiled. "Yea…I guess we have to just accept it. I wont interfere…no matter how much it hurts…I know this is right…his happiness is right…"  
  
Squeezing her hand back Taichi gave her a reassuring look. "How many people do you know who are as sacrificing as us? Two peas in a pod."  
  
Smiling Mimi looked up into the sky. "Heh… It is better to have loved and lost…then to have never loved at all…the person who wrote that was either really smart or the stupidest person in history."  
  
  
"I'll take these."  
  
"Thank you. Come again."  
  
Picking up the flowers, Mimi smiled at the cashier before making her way to the door. Trying to adjust the wait of the vase her left she dropped her purse as another customer entered on her way out.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"I'm so sorry." Picking up her purse, Yamato stood up to face Mimi.  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Oh, Yamato what a surprise! Well I have to get going so if you will excuse me…" Grabbing her purse she tried to get through the door when Yamto stopped her.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Yamato I really need to g…"  
  
"Now." Pushing her out the door he, maneuvered her towards the ally next door. After making sure no one else was around he, turned to face her.   
  
"You haven't been returning my calls."  
  
"No I haven't." Turning away Mimi tried to leave but Yamato pushed her back.  
  
"Tell me why."  
  
"Well why were you calling me? What's the big reason? You're getting married in three days you have bigger things to worry about."   
  
"I…yes, but…I really wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Well you are now so go a head." Turning his back to her, Yamato tried to choose his words wisely.  
  
"Are you seeing Taichi?"  
  
"What?" Surprised Mimi almost dropped her vase.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean…are you going out with Taichi?"  
  
"What's it your business?"  
  
"I just…I just want to know." Turning to her Yamato held her shoulders.  
  
"I need to know." Turning her eyes away from him Mimi squirmed. She could not look into her eyes. No. No. If she did…she might melt…and tell him…but no! She couldn't. His wedding was in three days!  
  
"I really don't see why I should tell you Yamato." That was it. Shaking her shoulders for her to look at him. His eyes flashed with anger and frustration.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why are you being so cold to me? Why are you avoiding me?! You know how much that hurts me!? I care about you a lot and your treating me like I don't exist!"   
  
Letting go of her shoulders he leaned on the wall opposite of her. "I don't understand you Mimi. Before…before you seemed to care about me so much. What happened to that? What happened to the Mimi that made me feel…"  
  
Stopping himself he turned his head away. "That made you feel what?" Looking at him with frustrated and sad eyes, they bore right through him.   
  
"Feel what Yamato?"  
  
"Feel…feel…I don't know!" Flashing his eyes to clash with hers, he finally let it out.   
  
"I don't know Mimi. I don't! When I'm with you I feel things that I don't understand! Feelings I tried to lock up! Feelings I wanna keep but I'm scared! I'm scared of what I feel and I don't even know what it is I'm so confused about!"   
  
Slamming his fist against the wall, Yamato cursed. "Do you know what this is like? To not even know what's making you so confused, angry, messed up?! All I know is its because of you and…and I don't know what they are…or if I want to let them go…"  
  
Turning to her he saw that she was shaking, with her face hidden behind the vase. "Mimi…you make me so confused…I hate this…"  
  
"You don't think I feel the same way!?!?" Frustrated and angry, Mimi threw down the vase, crashing it into shards.  
  
"You think you're the only one hurt, confused and suffering?! You bastard! You can be so selfish! You have no idea what me or Tai have been going though! You think you're the only one going through sleepless night and questioning everything in their lives?! Do you!?"  
  
Shocked at Mimi's outburst, Yamato took at step back but soon retaliated.   
  
"What are you talking about!? Didn't you see?! Didn't you see at all?! I cared for you so much! All through out our childhood I have loved you! I loved you with all my heart! Do you know how it feels to love someone without having that love returned? Do you!? I finally got over you when Sora confessed to me. Or rather I accepted that I would never be with you! I'm finally at peace with all this! With Sora…Then…Then…only a brief time with you after all this time and I question my whole life all over again! Do you know how this feels?! I had everything figured out till you came again! I don't know what you're doing to me…or what these emotions are to me but…they're all because of you! And I can't figure any of this out!"  
  
Heavily breathing Yamato leaned against the wall. "Why? I've finally buried it away…why now?"  
  
Not only shivering now, tears cascaded down Mimi's cheeks as she clenched her fists. "Yamato! You idiot! Do you have any idea what you just said?!" Sobbing she slapped him.  
  
"You…you have no idea…no idea…what you have just done." Looking away Mimi turned away from him.  
  
"I have loved you…for so long…I love you so much. I still do…I always will…I never said anything…so you can preserve that sense of peace you have with Sora! Unrequited love you say? Yes I do know what that is! And how it feels! It bores into your heart like a knife till you can't take it anymore! I have no idea you say? Like hell I do! Yamato Ishida you're a fool!"  
  
Breaking down into sobs she faced him again. "I was never going to tell you…I couldn't…now I've broken the shell haven't I?"  
  
Shuddering Mimi stood towards the open street her back towards where Yamato stood shocked. "I guess we're both at fault…why couldn't you see? Why could you never see…that I love you…Baka!!!"  
  
Turning away, she suddenly ran away from him blindly. 'No…No…No…I'm the idiot…no…what have I done?'  
  
Back in the ally Yamato was still in shock of everything. She had loved him? She had loved him…"Oh God…"  
  
Slipping to his knees, Yamato held his head. "No. No. No. No..."  
  
Trembling he started to cry. "What have I done?"  
  
  
In her apartment Sora laid the delicate dress on her bed. Only in a few days she would be Mrs. Ishida. 'Soon…soon I'll have won.'  
  
Going through her things she looked for all the essential wedding items. "Something blue, something new, something old…Old?"  
  
Searching through some boxes, Sora found a small chest from years ago. "Wow…how old is this?"  
  
Digging through junk, newspaper clippings, pictures, clothes she came up to a special picture. One that she had thought she got rid of years ago. 'Tai…'  
  
Gently tracing around the picture of them together she blew away the dust. It was taken right after the big soccer match they had won together. She still remembered the play.  
  
::Sora had the ball. She kicked it towards Tai just as another player tried to steal it from her. Nabbing it Tai maneuvered through defense and kicked the ball in the goal, winning the game.::   
  
Smiling at the memory she suddenly felt a sad pain in her heart. "Tai…"  
  
  
"Are you ready?" Closing the door Takeru made his way to Yamato, who was staring into the mirror.  
  
"Yo, snap out of it! Its your wedding day for Pete's sakes!" Straightening his tie, he made sure his brother wasn't missing anything.   
  
"Takeru…"  
  
"Yea Ni-chan?"  
  
"Do you think this is right?" Turning around, Yamato faced his brother.  
  
"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"  
  
"What?! You mean you don't even know if you want to get married?!"  
  
"No, no its just...well…I…"  
  
"You?"  
  
"I know Sora will…well…I know if I marry her I'll never get hurt. There's no risk of…of…"  
  
"Ending up alone." Takeru finished for him.  
  
"Ni-chan…what is this?"  
  
"I just don't know Takeru. I have all these feelings and…I just don't know. I'm afraid…I can't believe it…but I'm afraid."  
  
"That's normal…"  
  
"No! About everything! I can't figure anything out!"  
  
"Well you better hurry…the wedding is in twenty three minutes."  
  
"I just…" Looking into the mirror Yamato saw a man. A man divided between his heart and his fears.  
  
"I'm such a coward. A confused coward."  
  
Patting him on the back Takeru sympathized. "Well Ni-chan…you can go with what's in your heart…or…whatever's keeping you back. I guess the only question is…is the thing your scared of worth the risk?"  
  
Looking at himself in the mirror, Yamato sighed. "I am an idiot."  
  
  
In the hallway Mimi walked around nervously. This was the day. The day she would have to get over everything, whether she wanted to or not and just accept it. It was for the better she kept reminding herself.   
  
'He'll be happier this way. Sora can give him more than I can…he'll be happier…'  
  
Spotting her, Taichi rushed up. "Are you ok?"  
  
Hugging him she nodded. "It hurts doesn't it?"  
  
"It always will." Squeezing back Tai looked into her eyes.   
  
"Lets go. Its better to just get through with this."  
  
"Yea." Mimi nodded.  
  
"Lets end this nightmare that is love."  
  
  
Calmly waiting for the end Mimi stood straight as her position as Maid of Honor and stood with a stone face, no tears in sight. But her eyes were empty and devoid of emotions.  
  
Yamato took glances at her and she was whom he watched at the march to the podium started and the wedding music began. 'Mimi…'  
  
Not listening to the whole ceremony, Mimi and Taichi both snapped back into reality as 'and whoever speak now or forever hold their truth…' was spoken.  
  
Both eyed each other from across the couple, both clenching their hands and turning away from the them. Looking at Mimi, Yamato wanted to scream out, I do! But that wasn't possible…he was a coward…  
  
As the minutes passed and nothing was said, the ceremony went on as planned…  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." Raising Sora's veil Yamato lowered his head as two people looked away.  
  
Looking up at him Sora grinned. "Yamato…you're finally mine."  
  
About to kiss her, he looked into her eyes. Remembering his brother's words he lets his heart out and put his fears aside.   
  
"Sora I…"  
  
"I can't watch this!" All eyes turned to Mimi as she threw down her bouquet. Turning to Yamato she looked at him with tears in her eyes before running out of the church.  
  
Shocked guests started to murmur but even more so as the groom tried to follow her. Grabbing on to his arm Sora cried out, "Yamato! What are you doing? Let her go! It's our wedding! You're mine!"  
  
Angry she latched onto his arm. Turning to look at her Yamato looked sad. "I'm sorry Sora."  
  
"You're sorry?! Sorry?! You ruin my wedding and you're sorry?!" Angry she was about to slap him but Tai grabbed her arm.  
  
"That's enough Sora."  
  
"What?! Let me go!" Yamato gave him a silent thank you and tried to go after Mimi when Sora suddenly said, "Go! Run to that hussy! She's a nothing!"  
  
Turning around Yamato glared at her. "Take that back!" Stunned Sora stared at him.   
  
"I don't care what you say or think about me but never, ever! Say something like that about Mimi ever again! She's the most beautiful person I know! I was a fool not to go after her when I had the chance! She's the one most precious to me!"  
  
"So you're leaving me?! On our wedding day?!"  
  
"Sora…I want a divorce." With that Yamato raced out of the church, leaving a furious Sora and Taichi holding her back.  
  
"Fine! Leave! I don't even love you that way! And let me go!" Turning to Taichi she fumed.   
  
"Why are you helping them!?"  
  
Looking at her sadly, Taichi gave a sad smile. "Sora…you've changed. Let you mother go…"  
  
"Wha…what?" Shocked Sora looked up at Tai before crying angrily.  
  
"I dont know what your talking about! I...I..."  
  
Hugging her Tai whispered, "Let me help you."  
  
  
Finally out of the church Yamato ran around the parking lot. "Mimi! Mimi!" Searching around all the cars and corners he finally found her sitting on the fence that surrounded the wheat field behind the church.   
  
Walking up to her, Yamato saw that she was crying while silently watching the wind play with the wheat. "Mimi…"  
  
Not looking at him Mimi just kept staring. "Why are you here…you should be back there trying to fix what I've caused. I ruined your wedding didn't I? Or have you come to yell at me?"  
  
"Mimi…"  
  
Crying more Mimi started to tremble. "Why? Why are you here? Why?"  
  
"Mimi." Going up to her Yamato wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Shivering from his touch she tried to look at him. "Why?"  
  
"Someone once told me…you can go with what's in your heart or whatever's keeping you back. And the only question is…is the thing you're scared of worth the risk?"  
  
"Yamato…"  
  
"Mimi…you're my fear…and I love you for it."  
  
Hugging her closer he rested his head on her head as she leaned back.  
  
"I've dreamed of this moment."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Are you really willing?"  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"Follow your dreams."  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
"Why the change of heart?"  
  
"Because…my dream is you."  
  
  
-The End 


End file.
